


Valley of the Stars

by Lockea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanvids, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: A Fanvid/AMV for IFD 2019As Keith fights clone!Shiro, he refuses to give up on him, remembering the promise Shiro made to never give up on Keith. From troubled childhood to full fledged Paladin of Voltron, Shiro has stood by Keith's side, now it's time for Keith to return the favor.





	Valley of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day 2019! This is one of several contributions I'm making to celebrate the day. Those of you who read "Gifts" might recall me mentioning that I was working on an AMV a few months ago. I'm pleased to share it with you! It's only my second AMV.
> 
> A huge shout out to Airdanteine on Discord for helping me tighten up a few scenes and for catching some errors in the rendering that I missed at first.
> 
> The song is "Valley of the Stars" by Ivan Torrent. Ya'll should check out his music.

 


End file.
